


Polar Lights

by k3nmasb1tch



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nmasb1tch/pseuds/k3nmasb1tch
Summary: "Have you ever seen the Aurora Borealis Reki?" Langa prompted the red haired boy who was fixated on tweaking the wheel of a skateboard."The what?""Aurora Borealis, they're also called Polar lights. I used to see them late in the year back when I lived in Canada," he continued, pausing slightly."You remind me of the Aurora Borealis..."
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Polar Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Set right just after Langa nailed his first ollie.
> 
> This is the first fic I have ever written lol, I just Love Reki and Langa so much already.
> 
> Comment if I should continue with it and any constructive criticism will be appreciated! :)

Langa huffed in exhaustion as he held his skateboard vertically against the road, perched on the pavement and silently watching Reki nail his third ollie in a row and turning back to look if Langa was watching him, giving him a bright smile each time.

_so bright_

He had just nailed his first ollie himself and was still excited because as a skater, that was a huge milestone.

He smiled to himself as he thought of his exchange with Reki while he tended to Langa's bruised hands. The rush of emotion when he realized that he actually had fun skating and the manifestation of this emotion in a spontaneous jolt of effort which made him nail the ollie. He was ecstatic.

He knew that he would not have been able to do it if he was not with Reki at that very moment, talking with him, under the beautiful evening sky.

Langa had always been more rational and calculated, owing this to his many years of snowboarding. It needed precision and calmness which he had.

Being more reserved and quiet, he had mastered a perfect poker face and one could almost never tell what he was thinking. This gained him a comparison to the snow which he loved very much. His previous school mates had called him cold. It still puzzled him.

As he sat on the pavement, he thought of the look he had exchanged with Reki while he was mid-air as time had seemed to slow down. The certain excitement was usual at the achievement but there was something else.

There was definitely something else he had felt. His chest had seemed to tighten slightly and he felt his smile reach his eyes, his bruised face stretching with emotion as he felt the happiest he had ever been since he moved to Okinawa. 

_Cold? No. I don't think I am cold._

He had fallen flat on his back afterwards because he still needed to perfect his landing but Reki had come rushing to him excited beyond words and squatted next to him as he lay on the ground, his azure hair around his head and muttering curses at the impact.

Reki had smiled down at him, a glint of pride in his eyes.

_He's like the sun_

He thought to himself even as he turned his body over to shift his weight on his elbows and stared right into Reki's beautiful eyes. He felt his heart drop and his fingers tremble and he was aware he was not hearing a single word that was being said to him until the red haired boy put up his arm up to give him high five which Langa reciprocated.

He watched Reki's fingers slowly fold and his heart raced.

_He wants to hold my hand?_

He had felt a flush of embarassment at the bare thought of holding hands with someone so bright.

_Someone so beautiful._

He stretched out his fingers but face palmed internally, colour rising up his neck when Reki's fingers formed a fist instead.

He hid his embarassment by expressing discomfort when their knuckles bumped over his bandaged hand, exaggerating his wince and he was sure that his neck and the tips of his ears matched the colour of Reki's hair.

 _Of course he wants to fist bump, that's what friends do_. He thought to himself internally as he unconsciously felt a slight pang of disappointment.

His eye's widened the slightest in realization at what exactly he was thinking about.

_Why would I want to hold hands with him? This isn't one of those shojo mangas. But friends hold hands...right?_

His face remained passive even as he felt a slight weight on the top of his head, looking up to meet the very subject of his thoughts.

His heart raced even more as a result of him consciously supressing his urge to lean into Reki's hand as he touched Langa's azure hair, his fingers moving slightly against his scalp.

His head tingled where Reki's fingers lay.

 _Perhaps all this falling on the ground is breeding lice in my hair_.

"Did you hit your head that hard?," Reki said to him jokingly , "I asked if you want to pass by my house on your way home so that I can get you better bandages for your fingers."

Langa nodded absent mindedly but shook his head a few seconds later. "Oh no I wouldn't want to be a bother, I can get bandages at the convenience store next to my house, it's totally fine don't worry about me," he said to Reki, staring up at him, his blue eyes wide open.

"I practically coerced and pestered you into skating, if anything, I am a bother already," he said to Langa, nodding to him and smiling mischeviously.

"Get it?"

"Get what?" Langa asked, turning his head to the side and scrunching his eyebrows slightly.

Reki moved his hand away from Langa's hair to gesture as he spoke, "If you're a bother and I am a bother, it cancels out and ..."

He stretched his arms out and nodded, snickering at Langa's expression due to his bad joke.

"Basic math, you see," he nodded and smiled even harder at Langa shaking his head and muttering about how hilarious he was.

Langa's chest was burning and he breathed slowly as he shook his head at Reki's analogy.

_He's so stupid._

_Stupid cute._

He consciously cut short his stream of thoughts as he made himself stand up, grabbing his board and walking next to Reki who had started talking about something else, unaware of how Langa's chest burned.

His heart was beating too fast for his own good.

_This is bad._

They walked down the road towards Reki's house, both too exhausted to even try skating on the empty road.

They were silent now, the air was slightly heavy and Langa turned to the right, finding Reki already staring at him. Reki quickly turned his head to the side, his neck clearly flushed.

"Haha, it's too hot today," the words stumbled out of the red haired boy's mouth awkwardly as he looked ahead, they both stared up at the sky now.

Langa felt him glance at him again and his heart raced.

"What? Is there something on my face?," he asked calmly, turning to face Reki 

"Nothing, it's just that i'm actually very happy to have you around Langa," he said, smiling and looking ahead of him as the sky turned a deeper shade of orange.

Langa's breath hitched in his throat and he heard his heartbeat in his ears.

He felt the corner of his lips curl up slightly and glanced at Reki, who was still looking up .

"Me too... Reki. Me too," he whispered

"You know, before you came here, I was trying really hard to introduce people to skating," he chuckled at the memory of the numerous rejections he had gotten.

"But you. You agreed to do it and... and then you turned out to be so amazing and the beef with Shadow and..." he trailed off with renewed excitement, his amber eyes lighting up as he talked animatedly.

_Oh, that..._

Langa thought to himself.

_Of course he means it that way. He is happy to have me as a friend. I am too. I am really happy._

His chest tightened slightly.

Reki was still speaking as they rounded the corner and went up the path to his compound, hearing Nanaka scream from inside the house.

Langa looked slightly worried but Reki continued speaking, indicating that it was nothing to worry about.

"Sometimes I think she has a loose screw," he said, scratching the back of his neck and smiling sweetly. Reki opened the door and let Langa walk in first.

"Onii chan!" Nanaka shouted from the other side of the house, she clearly had really sharp ears.

"I'm home!" He shouted, to which his mother shouted back a greeting.

"Reki! I told you to bring that sweet boy agai-" she started but was cut short by Reki announcing that he was very hungry and letting out a forced embarrased laugh, glancing at Langa who was confused.

 _Sweet... boy?_ He thought to himself.

The fact that Reki was bringing over other friends other than him, bringing over "sweet boys" irritated him slightly but he did not understand why. 

_Ofcourse he is. That's what people do. I only just met him recently and with his cheerful personality, he's bound to have people here often._

"Okaasan, my friend Langa is here, " he said, stressing on Langa's name, " and we are in my room, I need to get him something!" He shouted pointedly but Langa was too distracted to catch this, busy thinking of the words from Reki's mother.

_Sweet... boy. Hmm, I wonder who-_

His thoughts were cut short by Reki grabbing his arm and dragging him to his room. Langa was confused even as he entered Reki's room and Reki's back was turned away from him, his chest seeming to heave. Langa closed the door and took in the sight that was Reki's room. It always made him smile. You could feel the passion he had from skating just by stepping into his room. 

Reki turned around, his red hair bouncing and he faced the azure haired boy, a light blush dusting his cheeks and his amber eyes boring into Langa's blue ones. Langa's chest was burning again and they stared at each other for what felt like eternity before Reki coughed and turned to rummage through his drawer.

Langa stared at his back, his chest rising and falling at the thick tension. He was sure he was not the only one feeling it.

_Just now..what was that?_


End file.
